Chocolate
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: -Si le das un chocolate a una chica, ella te dara un beso para que corresponda tus sentimientos.- Dijo Sota. -Entonces, lo unico que tengo que hacer es darle un chocolate. Fue un gran dia, y todo gracias a los chocolates... sea lo que eso fuera.


**_Chocolate._**

* * *

><p>Bufo molesto.<p>

Mientras Kagome estaba en su época, haciendo quien-sabe-que-cosas para derrotar a esos demonios, que a su parecer eran severamente molestos, el, tenía que estar abajo viendo la caja mágica que pasa imágenes.

Era una desconsiderada. Si eso era.

La sacerdotisa del futuro, era una desconsiderada. El, el hanyou que atormentaba con sus múltiples Abajo, iba a buscarla, para, así tal vez, ayudarla a derrotar a los exámenes.

¿Y ella que hacia?

Lo tiraba por las escaleras, gritándole insultos y ordenándole que no hiciera ruido.

¿Había un lugar donde los hombres descansaran viendo a sus hembras satisfechas? Si, por que la idiota de Kagome era **su **hembra… aunque este no le dijera abiertamente.

El por fin había reconocido sus sentimientos, aunque para hacerlo la muerte de Kikyo haya tenido que ser un factor importante. No lo decía por lo orgulloso que era, aunque, sospechaba que ella lo sabía.

Por lo mismo, le había aclarado a Miroku y Sango, que iría con ella para "traerla de vuelta" lo cual, no era del todo falso. Su principal objetivo en ir a la época de Kagome, era, por supuesto, traerla de vuelta. Aunque, estar con ella en esa época, donde no tenía que soportar al inoportuno Kouga, el cual llegaba a interrumpir en los momentos menos oportunos. A Miroku y Sango, los cuales nunca faltaban para espiarlos. Y por supuesto, a sus propios nervios.

Sin embargo, sabía que estar en la época de Kagome, era contradictorio.

Solo faltaba un fragmento, además de los de Kohaku y Kouga, para que Naraku completara la Shikon no Tama. Por lo mismo, tenían que hallarlo primero que él. Así, por fin vengaría a todos los muertos a manos del despreciable ser, liberar a Miroku de su maldición, y porque no, eliminar la Shikon no Tama.

Pero no, Kagome tenía que hacer todo de la manera difícil.

Bufo.

Por primera vez desde que había bajado, observo la caja mágica, viendo como pasaban una "película" según había escuchado llamarles por el hermanito de Kagome.

La imagen era clara, una chica recibiendo un trozo de algo café, y un hombre sonrojado y apenado entregándoselo. La chica sonrió, y miro al tímido chico, mientras este sonreía. Los dos se acercaron un poco más, un poco más, un poco más,…

Hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

Inuyasha, sonrojado tanto como su traje, giro su cara a un lado. Pensando que no debía de ver una escena entre una pareja… de esa magnitud.

-Orejas de perro, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto el pequeño Sota. El joven de ojos dorados, miro atentamente al chiquillo.

-Oe… ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto el hibrido apuntando a la caja mágica.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Eso… el trozo café y ese beso raro.- Aclaro molesto.

El chiquillo miro la pantalla, y sonrió.

-Aah… eso es el día de san Valentín.- El hanyou se confundió.

-¿El que-de-que?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. El niño solo lo miro. Era muy obvio que Inu no conocía el día de San Valentín.

-El día de San Valentín, es un día donde las personas que quieres te demuestran su afecto, y tú el tuyo a ellos.- Explico Sota.

-Keh! Eso es de tontos…- Dijo Inuyasha mirando el televisor, aun pensando en el beso.- ¿Y porque cuando le dio el trocito marrón ella lo beso?- Pregunto.

-Eso es porque, el chocolate representa que amas, o quieres demasiado a una persona, así como tu Orejas de perro.- Le explico Sota.- Cuando un chico le da un chocolate a una chica, ella le da un beso, porque representa su amor… y si una chica le da un chocolate a un chico, este le da algo el día Blanco.-

Eso era más sencillo de lo que pensaba. Un trozo café; el cual Sota le llamaba chocolate, por un beso. Y si una mujer, le daba uno a un hombre, este le daba una ofrenda en un día llamado blanco. Eso era fácil de aprender.

Entonces, el día de san Valentín, consistía en dar regalos a las personas queridas. Lo que significaba que ese día, Kagome no lo vería mal que le diera uno de esos famosos chocolates entonces…

¡No!, ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?! Él no podía sin más darle un chocolate a Kagome. Sea lo que un chocolate fuera.

Se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Por cierto, cuando es el día de dar chocolates?- Pregunto a Sota, mientras se recargaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Es mañana.- Sota creía, o eso esperaba, que Orejas de perro, por lo menos, le diría un 'te quiero' a su hermana, aunque, él sabía que esa posibilidad era de uno en un millón.

-Ohh, ¿Y qué día es mañana?- Pregunto. Sota se calló hacia atrás.

-Jejeje, mañana es san Valentín.-

Sin decir más, Inuyasha se dirigió a la habitación de Kagome, donde la Higurashi "estudiaba" para su examen.

Suspiro.

Había regresado a su época, por que, precisamente, la perla estaba casi completa. Además, tenía que hacer un examen el 16 de febrero. Por lo mismo, ella sabía que tendría que regresar a casa muy pronto.

El día de san Valentín casi llegaba, y ella comprendía que probablemente su familia quisiera estar con ella para desearle un feliz día. No obstante, ella quería pasar el día también con sus amigas, a las cuales no veía desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, también quería pasar el día con Inuyasha, el hanyou tonto y privado de sentimientos, con Sango, Shippo, la anciana Kaede, y hasta con el mismo Miroku; el monje más pervertido que la historia haya podido ver.

Suspiro y bajo su cabeza hasta recargarla en su escritorio. Vivir entre dos mundos, o en este caso épocas, no era nada sencillo… sentimentalmente hablando.

Sin siquiera estar consciente de eso, se imaginó a ella e Inuyasha en una escena similar a la que vio en una película…

_Los pétalos de las flores de cerezo, caían y estas se las llevaba el viento. _

_Ella estaba sentada en una roca, sus cabellos azabaches, al igual que las flores, se movían con el viento. Sus ojos chocolate, estaban fijos mirando un claro arrollo, el cual era brillante por los rayos del sol. El césped verde, alrededor del arroyo, donde los arboles de cerezo crecían, estaba brillante. Todo estaba sereno, callado. Ni siquiera el cantar de las avecillas, podían penetrar el silencio. _

_Era relajante y hermoso. _

_Unas pisadas se oyeron tras de ella. Giro su cabeza. _

_Él estaba ahí. Hermoso como siempre. Sus cabellos plateados caían como hebras de seda, sus orejas perrunas se veían suaves y tiernas. Los ojos, parecían lagos de oro fundido. Brillantes, hermosos. Sus labios jamás, habían sido más atrayentes para ella que es momento, rojos, apetitosos. Sus típicas ropas, habían sido remplazadas por unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca. Se veía totalmente apuesto. Sexy. Pero a la vez, seguía teniendo un aire de rudeza, orgulloso, protector. Sus brazos, ligeramente abiertos, eran fuertes. Que la tentaban a ir hacia ellos, para que la rodearan, para transmitirle calor, amor, cariño. _

_-Kagome…- _

_Su voz apenas fue un suspiro soñador. Y ansiaba que su voz volviera a decir así su nombre. Se oía tan bien en sus labios. _

_Sin saber cómo o cuando, él estaba caminando hacia ella. La rodeo con sus brazos, y su aroma masculino la inundo. Embriagándola. Recargo su cabeza en el cálido, y fuerte pecho de Inuyasha, mientras que el recargaba su mejilla en su coronilla. Oliendo su propio aroma. El corazón del hibrido, golpeteaba contra el pecho de este, en un ritmo que estaba gustosa en danzar._

_Levanto su cabeza y lo miro. Inuyasha sonreía tiernamente. Su boca atrapo la de ella, incitándola en que sus labios danzaran tranquilamente, en una caricia llena de amor, que recorrió su espina dorsal. _

-Inuyasha.- suspiro su nombre.

El mencionado se levantó de un salto.

Hace poco de diez minutos que había llegado, encontrando a Kagome dormida.

No quería levantarla, ya que se veía a simple vista que era un buen sueño el que estaba teniendo. Así que, se dedicó a observarla. Su actividad favorita en la época de Kagome, aparte de comer "Comida ninja" era ver a Kagome.

-Así que, estaba soñando conmigo.- pensó un sonrojado hanyou.

Rasco un poco su mejilla, y vio a otro lado.

Definitivamente, ese día de san-no-sé-qué-cosa-tin lo había dejado confundido.

Miro por la ventana, y se dio cuenta que era de noche. Por lo mismo, con un suspiro, llevo a Kagome a su cama, donde, delicadamente le quito sus zapatos y la arropo con sus cobijas. Coloco su cabeza en sus almohadas, y subió al marco de la ventana.

Vio por última vez a Kagome, y sin más, salió por la ventana.

* * *

><p><strong>….<strong>

EL sonido del despertador, la hizo salir de su cama.

No recordaba cómo había llegado, sin embargo, suponía que había sido Inuyasha.

Bostezo y se tallo el ojo izquierdo. El reloj despertador marcaba que era un poco más temprano, de lo que regularmente se levantaba.

Miro el calendario que estaba detrás de la puerta. Día de San Valentín.

Se vistió con su uniforme, y bajo a desayunar. Su madre, le había preguntado por Inuyasha, pero ella había contestado que no lo sabía, pero probablemente hubiera regresado al Sengoku. O al menos, quería suponer eso.

Cuando hubo terminado se dirigió a la escuela.

-Ese Inuyasha, tal vez esta por ahí sin su gorra, metiéndose en problemas como regularmente lo hace. Ojala que solamente se haya ido con Sango y Miroku…-pensaba la azabache cuando llego a la entrada de su escuela.

Esperaba encontrarse con Hojo, pero, ¡El maravilloso destino! Le había dado este día libre.

No es que no le agradara el joven. No nada de eso. Pero, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que mientras más intentara conquistarla el joven, más desagradable seria rechazarlo.

Aunque Inuyasha no la quisiera, ella dijo, muchas veces, que estaría a su lado. No importaba que.

Sus amigas, la felicitaron y como de costumbre le preguntaron por Inuyasha, pero ella contesto, que no sabía dónde estaba.

Ellas no decidieron tocar más el tema, por lo que solo cambiaron la conversación.

Cuando la escuela se acabó, se dirigió corriendo a casa, implorando a todos los dioses que conocía por que Inuyasha no haya hecho nada imprudente.

Cuando llego se dio cuenta que todavía no regresaba. Suspiro y le informo a su madre que se iría a su habitación

Mientras tanto.

Se veía al hanyou buscando algo, a su lado iba un Sota, medio irritado.

-Orejas de perro.-Le llamo el pequeño.

-Mhpm- contesto el joven de cabello plateado.

-Repíteme porque tengo que hacer esto.-

-Porque le daré a Kagome un regalo…-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto irritado.

-Porque ella…- no podía decirle a el chiquillo que era porque quería darle algo, no. Tenía que inventar algo…- Porque es una costumbre de los demonios darles algo a las personas que odian en san valentin.- contesto rápidamente.

-Oohh… ¿Y por eso tenías que secuestrarme de la escuela?- Dijo el pelinegro, recordando como literalmente, lo había tomado en brazos, y llevándoselo.

-Si, porque los hermanitos de las personas que odiamos tienen que elegir el regalo, y tenemos que secuestrarlos porque si no, no funciona.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque estarán amenazados para decirnos que les gusta.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ellos conocen que les gusta.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque son sus hermanos.

-¿Y que con eso?-

-¡Sabes que, solamente compremos el regalo y vayámonos de aquí!- contesto irritado.

-Inuyasha, ¿Estas completamente seguro que no me secuestraste porque tu no tenías dinero para comprar algo?- la cara de Inuyasha se descompuso por un momento, pero luego se recompuso con un toque de nerviosismo.

-Keh!, Claro que te he secuestrado por eso enano, ¿Acaso te creíste mi mentirota de los hermanos secuestrados?- Se mofo el hanyou. Sota solo bufo rendido.

Tenía que admitir, aunque quisiera a orejas de perro, este era un poco… raro.

Mientras tanto.

El timbre de la residencia Higurashi estaba sonando, y Kagome fue a abrir.

-¡Hojo!- Exclamo feliz y sorprendida la joven de ojos chocolate.

-Hola Higurashi, veo que ya te sientes mejor. ¿Ya te curaste de osteoartritis pulponosis?, Dice tu abuelo que te salieron tentáculos de las yagas que tenías en tus articulaciones.- Dijo alegre el joven de cabello castaño.

Kagome solo rio nerviosa, su abuelo y sus invenciones. Estaba casi segura que sería un buen escritor con la imaginación que tiene.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Hojo?- Pregunto sonriendo nerviosa.

-Bueno, quería saber si aceptabas sentarte afuera conmigo un momento.- Pidió amablemente el joven.

La azabache sonrió y asintió, salió de su casa, y fue a sentarse en una banca cerca del Goshinboku, incitando al joven en hacer lo mismo.

-Higurashi, como sabrás, este día es el día mundial del amor y la amistad. Por lo tanto, déjame expresarte mis sentimientos con este chocolate.- Dijo el joven, entregándole un chocolate del tamaño de su mano.

-¿De casualidad, este chocolate no es para aumentar mi salud?- Pregunto sabiendo la afición de Hojo.

-Oh claro que sí, este chocolate esta echo con el calcio de la leche, y las vitaminas de todas las verduras conocidas, ya que tiene trocitos de ella. Es totalmente orgánico y saludable.- dijo sonriendo.

-Me imagino…-

Un grito le llamo su atención.

-¡Kagome!- Esa voz…

-¿Inuyasha?- Pregunto viendo en dirección de donde se escuchaba la voz.

Inuyasha se dirigía hacia ellos. Cuando estuvo ahí, fue la primera vez que noto que estaba enojado.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- Pregunto gruñendo hacia Hojo.

-¿Oye, Porque le hablas así a Higurashi?-Pregunto Hojo.

-¡Porque quiero, además tu que te metes!-

-¡Me meto porque le gritas a Higurashi!, ¡TU no tienes por qué gritarle panaberto!- Dijo Hojo, pensando que ese era su nombre, por lo de la obra escolar.

-¡Eso no te da derecho de meterte en mis asuntos maldito enclenque!- Inuyasha tenía la mano sobre su espada, y estaba dispuesta a sacarla cuando Kagome se dio cuenta.-¡y a quien le llamas pana…

-¡Abajo!- Y así, el rostro de Inuyasha se descompuso en el suelo.

-¡Kagome…- Se escuchó el Gruñido de Inuyasha.

-Hojo, será mejor que te marches, por favor.- pidió amablemente la joven azabache.

Hojo, no queriendo tener problemas con Kagome, accedió a irse.

Una azabache miraba furiosa al hanyou, quien solo la miraba.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Grito molesta.

-¿Por qué lo ibas a besar?-Pregunto el indiferente. Estaba confundida, ella no iba a besar a nadie.

-¿Besar?-

-Si besar, al idiota parecido a Akitoki.- Dijo de lo más obvio el hanyou.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto sin entender. Ella jamás besaría a Hojo, ella solo lo veía como un amigo, ¿Cómo era posible que Inuyasha le dijera tal cosa?

-Si, por el chocolate. Si te daba un chocolate lo besarías, porque correspondes sus sentimientos, y si tú le dabas uno él te daría un obsequio en el día blanco.- Ella se sorprendió. Si bien, Hojo le dio un chocolate, no significaba que lo besaría.

-¿Por qué pensaste que lo besaría?- pregunto ella, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Porque te entrego un chocolate.-

Inuyasha estaba confundido. Acaso, ¿Esta mujer estaba jugando con él?, ¿Pensaba que desconocía del tema de los besos chocolates y regalos?, ¿Creía que se libraría de él tan fácil?

Keh!, ¡Que idiota era si pensaba que se libraría de el!

-Pero yo no correspondo los sentimientos de Hojo, además, ¿De dónde sacaste lo del beso y los chocolates?-

Ella no se lo había dicho, su madre de seguro que no, su abuelo seguía resentido porque había roto un jarrón muy costoso la última vez que vino, y estaba enterada que Inuyasha no salía de la casa, y si lo hacía desconfiaba de todos.

-Pues Sota.-

Hablando del pequeño, iba llegado al lado de Inuyasha.

-¿Oye orejas de perro, ya le distes el regalo a mi hermana?- Pregunto el chiquillo.

Kagome frunció el ceño. Se molestaría con el mas tarde, por ahora, quería averiguar lo del dichoso "Regalo"

-¿Qué regalo?- pregunto mirando a los dos.

-¡No se lo has dado!- Exclamo impresionado el pequeño. Sabía que Inuyasha era lento, pero… ¿Tanto?

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué me tenía que dar?-

-Bueno… Inuyasha te dejo el resto a ti.- Sota salió tan rápido como Kouga huyendo de Inuyasha.

-¡Oye mocoso no me dejes!- Grito molesto el hanyou por la traición de su aliado.

-¿Qué me tenías que dar?- Pregunto Kagome.

-Bueno…- saco algo de las mangas de su Haori, era un… ¿Chocolate?- Esto es para ti.- dijo el hanyou demasiado sonrojado.

-Inuyasha…- dijo Kagome sorprendida.

El hanyou solamente giro su cara. Sota le había explicado, que en ese día, precisamente era costumbre regalar chocolates, por lo mismo, en su tradición de demonios inventada, el pequeño pensó que no haría la diferencia el regalo.

Sintió los labios de la chica en su mejilla. El la miro confundido. Ella solo sonrió.

-Correspondo tus sentimientos.- el hanyou se sonrojo, y sonrió.

Ese fue, después de todo un gran día.

Gracias a los grandiosos chocolates… sea lo que eso fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>Nini: <strong>Holaaa A todos!, Feliz día de san valentin!, Espero que se la pasaran bien. Bueno, debo de aclarar, que aunque soy una fan del anime, del manga, y de Rumiko Takashi (La cual es la dueña de todos los personajes que aparecieron en esta historia) nunca me había atrevido a publicar un historia en Fanfiction de inuyasha, si no les ha gustado mi manera de escribir, les suplico que me perdonen, aun necesito perfeccionarla. Pero si les ha gustado, me podrían dejar un Review. Aunque creo que me verán seguido por aquí.

Bueno sin mas, gracias por leer.

**Reviews?**


End file.
